The Dursley's Have Witches In the Family?
by Misha Fleetfoot
Summary: Uncle Vernon tells Harry that his relatives are coming to visit. What he doesn't know, is that the relatives are witches and wizards who will attend Hogwarts!
1. Default Chapter

"Boy! Get down here!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"Coming!" Harry yelled back, taking the stairs three at a time. Best not to keep Uncle Vernon waiting. Even though he was treated better now that Sirius visited once a week, and the Dursleys were scared stiff of him, it wasn't a good idea to make him angry.  
  
He plodded walked into the kitchen. Dudley was still very chubby, but the diet was finally working. For the first time in three years, Dudley was under 200 pounds. The school nurse had assigned him an additional vigorous exercise program along with the diet. Better yet, Harry's growth hormones had just started to kick in, and he was now on eye level with Dudley.  
  
"Sit down there, boy. We have things to talk about." Aunt Petunia told him.  
  
"Like what?" he answered sarcastically.  
  
"Now, boy. Around twenty years ago, my brother moved to Canada. He married a woman there, and they had three children." Uncle Vernon told him.  
  
"And this concerns me why?" he asked.  
  
"Because, they're moving back this year to be with the family."  
  
"So?" he answered.  
  
"Their children are staying with us for a few weeks, until school starts. Then they will go to their schools. You..." he said, pointing at Harry, "...Will hide all of your stuff so that they will have no reason to think you attend that school of yours. You go to St. Bartleby's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."  
  
"How will you explain when I go to Ron's later this summer?" he asked. "And when Sirius visits?"  
  
"Tell Sirius that he is to dress appropriately, and that he is your parole officer. When you go to Ron's, you will be going back to school early."  
  
"Sure. Will Hedwig just be an obscure pet?"  
  
"No. You will send that owl off for the summer to your friends' home."  
  
"That's not fair!" he yelled.  
  
"That's life."  
  
that's just the first chapter. more coming later. guess what his relative will be like... 


	2. The Witch Girl

sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up, by unfortunately I have to much stuff to do, homework and stuff.  
  
Over the next week, Harry hid all of his wizarding things, and sent Hedwig to Ron with a lettter.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Sorry about this. The Dursleys have relatives coming, and I'm supposed to get Hedwig out of here until I come see you. Tell Hermione not to send any letters anymore. I don't know how these relatives will react to an owl fly up to our house, but their Dursleys, so I bet it won't be good. Only two weeks of these relatives, and then I'm allowed to leave. I'm counting every day.  
  
Harry  
  
With that done, Harry settled down to what would be a mighty boring two weeks.  
  
On Saturday, the relatives arrived.  
  
"Boy! Get down here NOW and help your relatives carry their bags." Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
Harry came down the stairs. The relatives were unloading bag after bag from a rented car.  
  
"Come on boy, help." Aunt Petunia told him.  
  
Help was an understatement. He was weighed down with almost every bag these people had. When he came out again, there were only a few things left. A large trunk, and, very unusually, two cages containing large, shrieking, owls.  
  
Then a girl steeped out of the car. She had a large backpack, and didn't look that much like most girls he knew. She wore jeans, a loose t-shirt, and was very tanned.  
  
She stared at him, then her eyes went up to his scar. Strangely, she didn't do the usual Dursley look at him, like he was some orphan the family picked up out of the kindness of their hearts (yeah, right). Instead, it was a look that he got from fellow wizards when they heard his name and saw his scar.  
  
"Hello, my name is Katie. Are you Harry Potter?" she asked.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked.  
  
"M-my mom told me." she answered, hesitating a bit. She glanced at her older brother, then went inside, leaving Uncle Vernon staring at the owls. Later, Harry overheard Aunt Petunia talking to him in their bedroom about it.  
  
"Vernon! You told me they had pets, but not two ruddy owls! I was expecting a nice cat, or at most a dog, not these things!" she screamed.  
  
"Petunia, they are relatives and guests. I don't know why they have these strange pets, but I guess that it's just a Canadian thing." he answered. "And I'll have the boy clean up their mess. He does it enough for his own one, I should say."  
  
At dinner that night, the two relatives, Katie and John, were both always sneaking looks at Harry's scar. It was a little unsettling, to be stared at all the time this way.  
  
Then, after dinner, he and Katie cleaned up while the rest of the family talked in the lounge.  
  
"I know how you got that scar, Harry." Katie said suddenly.  
  
Harry dropped the plate he was holding. It didn't break, but it made quite a lot of noise.  
  
"You do? But how?" he asked.  
  
"My mother told me. You see, she's a witch, just like your parents were. I'm a halfblood, and I'll be attending your school this year."  
  
"You're coming to Hogwarts?" he asked, surprised. This was definitely new. She couldn't really be a Durley, could she?  
  
"Yes. My brother graduated a year ago, and he's getting a job with your Ministry of Magic. My little sister is coming, this will be her first year."  
  
"How did your father react when he found out your mother was a witch?" he asked, very interested.  
  
"Pretty well, considering that he's Uncle Vernon's brother. He said that he had always believed, from his childhood, that there had to be some sort of magic in the world. There was also the fact that he escaped a mass memory charm in his youth when he caught a bunch of wizards playing Quidditch while vacationing with his family." Katie told him.  
  
"That's not something you'd expect of a Dursley."  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
"Then, witches and wizards aren't Dursleyish, are they?" he asked  
  
"No. We'll have to tell them sometime, though. Wanna go try?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" he answered.  
  
that's the end of the second chapter. i don't have time to put chapters up regularly, or anything. maybe once a week or so. maybe more. 


End file.
